goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 196
Mos (モス, Mosu) is the 196th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto sees a group of women working on something and asks Asirpa about it, to which she replies that they are tanning fish skins and explains that Nivkh people uses fish skins to make all of kinds of things. Hearing this, Sugimoto gleefully puts on a fish skin hat and Asirpa compliments him on it. Afterwards, she tells him that a Nivkh woman will make a traditional Nivkh dish for them and explains how mos is made. As Sugimoto's Group enjoys the new dish, Koito gets excited over it, which Tsukishima notes. Koito reveals that the food reminds of his own father, who has a habit of saying "mosu". Koito says that since they were able to get Asirpa back, it is a great accomplishment for them and that he is happy to be able to report the good news to his father. Tsukishima tells him that he is sure that not only his father, but Tsurumi would be proud of him. Koito is excited to hear that Tsurumi will praise him and gives Tsukishima some mos but he has difficulty eating it. Sugimoto notices the Nivkh woman making something else and wonders what kind of food it is, but Enonoka says that it is medicine for wounds, but she states that it won't be enough to save Ogata's life. Upon looking at Ogata's conditions, Sugimoto declares that they have to find a doctor. Koito says that it would be hard for them as they are Japanese soldiers in Russia illegally so they could be reported to the government. He goes on to say that there is no reason to put themselves in danger just to save Ogata but Sugimoto voices concerns for Tsukishima as well, which leaves Koito perplexed. Sugimoto says that if they just dress up as Nivkh, they won't get found out as the Russians won't be able to tell the difference between Nivkh and Japanese. Sugimoto, Enonoka, her grandfather, and a Nivkh man visits a clinic but the doctor says that they are full at the moment and Sugimoto attempts to bribe him with money. The doctor recognizes Sugimoto's language, saying that he used to fight in the Russo-Japanese War. With his cover blown, Sugimoto takes out his rifle, saying that if their diguise has been seen through, it makes things simpler. In Noboribetsu, Nikaidou and Usami are relaxing and the former wonders where Kikuta went, with the latter saying that he went to the mountains to search for Ariko who has disappeared for four days. Nikaidou asks Usami if he had sent a telegram to Tsurumi and Usami reveals that Tsurumi is coming to Noboribetsu and begins to panic over their mistakes. Meanwhile, in an Ainu village, Kikuta manages to find Ariko as well as the convict's skinned tattoo lying on the ground. Ariko reveals that the design of the tattoo made it seem like it should be skinned. He also addresses that since they were deep in the mountains, it would be difficult for him to carry the body down and that Usami might steal their glory from them so he decided to hide until Kikuta found him. Kikuta is impressed with Ariko's thinking and asks about Toni's gun and Ariko says that he knew Kikuta would ask about it so he tried searching for it, but it was buried in the avalanche so they will have to settle for the convict's tattoo. Kikuta commends Ariko on his hard work, saying that they can now make up for all the time that they wasted in Noboribetsu and that they have the best possible present for Tsurumi. Back at the Nivkh settlement, Sugimoto watches the doctor examine Tsukishima and the doctor asks him if they are Japanese soldiers. Tsukishima replies that they only came to get back a girl who was taken from them and promises to head back to Japan without any troubles once they've recovered. The doctor then takes a look at Ogata, and says that due to his serious injuries, he would need to perform the surgery in a more hygienic environment back at his hospital. Koito refuses and tells him to do the surgery in the settlement, and the doctor asks if they truly wishes to save him. Sugimoto agrees to the move and Koito tries to reason with Sugimoto but he says that since he has a lot of things he wishes to ask Ogata, he will not let him die just yet. Tsukishima tells them that the doctor has threatened to report them to the Russian government and so all of their work to save Ogata would go to waste. As Sugimoto's Group prepares to trasnport Ogata, Koito asks him if he is naive enough to think that if they save Ogata, he will have a change of heart and tell the truth to them. However, Sugimoto says that Ogata is not the one that he wants to save. Character Appearances *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Genjirou Tanigaki *Otonoshin Koito *Hajime Tsukishima *Heiji Koito (flashback) *Enonoka *Cikapasi *Enonoka's Grandfather *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kouhei Nikaidou *Usami *Kikuta *Rikimatsu Ariko *Anji Toni Category:Chapters